


You Leaving Me

by zorosoul26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairytail, Fairytail alternate universe, fairytailau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorosoul26/pseuds/zorosoul26
Summary: After Lucy and Natsu spend a day and night together, Lucy leaves. Natsu doesn't know why. NaLu story. Rated M for Language and Sexual Situations. One-shot currently but making it into a longer story.





	You Leaving Me

Rated M for Language and sex. 

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Natsu was drinking away his pain and just trying to numb the hurt.

"Fuck", why did this happen? "Whyyyy"? I can't take this anymore. How could she leave me? I can't stop thinking about her. All the memories of that night, they play over and over again. I don't know where it went wrong.

Lucy left, just like Lisanna did and my father.

(4 days earlier)  
NATSU POV

I have no idea where Igneel is. Lisanna is dead. Before she died, she said goodbye. I replied with "bye", It was the last thing I said to her, and I said it with frustration and jealousy. It happened so fast with her. Now, Lucy is gone. I stayed and watched as she was slipping away over the past few weeks.

I saw Lucy walk out the door to my place. I don't think she even noticed that I was awake. One minute my eyes were closed. The next they were open to see her go. She shifted in the bed, stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out.  
I wanted to stop her, but I just laid still, frozen, like I was stuck under a magic spell, while she disappeared. When I finally came to, she was nowhere close. I whispered her name. When I yelled, "no, come back Lucy, I need you" she was out of my range.

I, then, ran out the door dressed in only my boxers. Her blue Mini Cooper was gone. I don't know why she decided to leave then. After a night we spent together. A magical night. We made love. She came over, and we stayed inside watching movies and playing games all day. We were us. Her bright smile, chocolate eyes, and shining gold hair all throughout the day in the summer sun and the moonlight. Everything about Lucy was perfect and beautiful.

Whatever bad that was going on, it didn't matter. We kissed, and I melted. Lucky, we were sitting down. Didn't want to ruin the moment by falling. It got heated in a way I didn't expect. We took each other's clothes off. Unbuttoning each other's shirts. She placed my scarf on the nearby night table and I lifted her up with one arm pushing her against the wall. She moaned, and it was incredibly sexy. I unhooked her bra and threw it across my room. Still kissing, I brought her to my bed and turned, so she laid on top of me.

She started grinding on me. I groaned and she moaned from the sound. Sexy again. Our bodies created a rhythm. We danced throughout the night. We danced as we took off the rest of our clothes, when we kissed, when I kissed her breasts and played with them, and when she ran her hands all over my chest tracing my muscles. We danced as I pleased her with my hands and mouth and she did the same to me with hers. And finally, we danced as we made love. Our bodies connecting as one. Alternating between gentle and rough, when she called my name and said, "you are my dragon". We both came together and whispered mumbled words while staring into each other's eyes.

Making love was what it was to me. What it meant, I couldn't put it into words. I only loved Lucy more. As my house is empty now, I wonder what it meant to her. I'm alone, and she is gone. Did she love me more? Did she love me at all?

I wanted to see her face when I woke. I wanted to tell her I loved her, just like I had so many times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note
> 
> A story that I want to add more to, one-shot right now. The story will continue finding out why Lucy left, it is an AU story. 
> 
> I got the idea from Alec Benjamin's description of Let Me Down Slowly on the Zac Sang Show.


End file.
